


Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion

by MoiraBaudelaire



Series: Elder Scrolls [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Quests (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Knights of the Nine DLC, Oblivion Crisis, Shivering Isles (Elder Scrolls), Tamriel (Elder Scrolls), The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraBaudelaire/pseuds/MoiraBaudelaire
Summary: You don't have to face Fear alone...Zoltan doesn't remember how he ended up in the Imperial dungeons, he just sort of... Got there. Before he died, the Emperor sent one unlucky Dark Elf on what should have been a simple errand, though it's starting to look like anything but simple. With Oblivion gates sprouting up all over Cyrodiil and a ominous cult lurking behind the scenes, things start to point out that there is more at play than what meets the eye."The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is Fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of Fear is Fear of the Unknown." H.P. Lovecraft(This story is also published on Wattpad by me)
Relationships: Zoltan and Kori
Series: Elder Scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139891





	1. Awakening

Time... The word had an absurd ring to it now. Here in the green half-darkness of The Imperial Prison, a symphony of drips echoed softly off the morose stone walls only interrupted by the faint crackling of a lit torch in its wrought iron cage from outside the cell. A single window no bigger than a cat, let in a dingy beam of light from the outside like it had many days prior, but time just seemed to string together in an endless blur of drips and breaths. But not his breaths. On the quietest days, Zoltan could hear the Imperial City above him sigh and groan.

Everyday, the guards would change their shift every two hours, making their way down through the cells, changing the torches and to check on whomever was down here at the time. Of course, Zoltan had nothing to say to the guards and would not waste a single breath as they passed but Valen Dreth, the other Dark Elf prisoner in the cell across from him always had some comment to make to them. He knew the shifts probably better than the guards that served them, every 6 changes, a guard would come down to make his or her rounds and swap out the dying torch for a new one.

Today was different, though perhaps it was just his imagination or time seeming to protract but Zoltan took notice that there were no guards... Valen was unusually silent and so was the Imperial City, almost as if it was holding its breath in anticipation for something...

Zoltan cautiously rolled onto his side and sat up from his bed which was nothing more than a piece of burlap over a mound of straw resting on a slab of stone. The torch outside was burning dimly now in need of change yet, no guard seemed to come. He stood up, the shackles around his wrists clangoring from his movements.

"Hey! Kinsmen!" Valen hissed from his cell, walking over to the bars of the gate and clasping his hands firmly around them. His dingy gray hair glinted in the dying firelight. "You hadn't moved in so long I almost thought you were dead over there. All this time you have been down here and you haven't said a word! I'm curious about you. Where are you from? Vvardenfell? Do you have a wife back home...?" His tone turned into a more facetious one. "Tell you what, I am getting out of here in a week or so and when I do, I'll look her up. She must be _so_ lonely. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her long after you're dead. Oh didn't you know? You're going to die in here!"

He cackled a hoarse laugh that was cut short as they both heard the door to the barracks open and the sound of footsteps approached them. "You hear that? The guards are coming, for you!" Zoltan turned his gaze from the noises up the steps to look over at him slinking back into the shadows of his cell where he belonged.

"...-lock that door behind us." A firm woman's voice, inaudible at first, made its way down to his ears along with the clanking of armor. But this clanking was unlike the usual guards clad in Imperial armor that came through here. It was softer and padded with leather. A middle aged man stepped into view in front of Zoltan's cell.

"My sons... They're dead, aren't they?" An older man asked gently from farther up the steps.

"We don't know that sire. The messenger reported that they were only attacked." Came the woman's voice again as she came into view and stepped up to the cell gate next to the first man.

"No they're dead... I know it." Said the third silhouette.

"My job right now is to get you to safety. What's this prisoner doing here?" The woman asked with a disapproving tone to the first man.

The first man fumbled and cleared his throat. "Probably just a usual mix up at the watch... I think."

"Nevermind that," she sighed heavily. "Stand back prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way."

Zoltan fumbled backwards until his back was pressing up against the stone wall behind him. He wished in that moment, to become part of the wall itself and cease to exist. They opened the cell gate and the first man stepped in.

"Stay put right here." He said, pointing to the ground. The woman and the third silhouette stepped in, revealing an old Imperial man with white hair, clad in dark purple robes. The Dark Elf kept his gaze low on the floor as a third figure in armor stepped in behind them. The older man stopped as soon as he saw Zoltan and turned to face him directly.

"You... I know you." He said.

This comment caught the Dark Elf off guard, making him glance up to the face of the man speaking. "You... Know me?" he asked.

"Yes, let me see your face..." He stepped forward and looked hard at Zoltan in the eyes. "You are the one... Then the stars were right and today is the day... Gods give me strength....."

"What are you talking about...? Who are you?" He asked.

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. Assassins attacked my sons and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city and it just so happens that through your cell is a secret passageway that leads to safety." The emperor explained to him. There was a calm tone in his voice, but his eyes glanced around with a certain nervousness.

"Why-.. Why am I in jail...?" Zoltan asked, trying not to stutter.

"I do not know the crimes of your past, but perhaps the gods have put you here because we were fated to meet at this very moment. I wonder... Are you familiar with the gods? The Nine Divines?"

"I am familiar... But I don't believe I'm on good terms with them right now." He mumbled. "What should I do?"

"We will all go our own way in time." The emperor smiled at him as the woman pushed in a stone above Zoltan's makeshift bed.

"Come sire, we aren't out of this yet and we shouldn't stay here for very long." She said as the wall behind the bed slid open to reveal a descending tunnel. Warm, stale air wafted up from the tunnel that smelled ancient and undisturbed until now.

"Come with us." The Emperor said to the Dark Elf again. "You shouldn't stay here."

The woman lead the way down the tunnel and the emperor followed her down, after him was the middle aged male that had kept his hard gaze trained on Zoltan the entire time the Emperor was speaking. Zoltan watched the three of them for a second before the fourth Blade, a Redguard spoke up. He was younger than the other two and more round in the face with coppery colored skin no doubt from the Alik'r Desert.

"Looks like this is your lucky day, I'm Baurus." He said with a sort of cheerful smile. Zoltan just stared at him for a moment wondering if he had been oblivious to the entire conversation about the assassins. He tossed that thought to the side and began to follow the others down the tunnel, ignoring the Redguard.


	2. Last Request

He stumbled out of the sewers, a mess of anxiety riddled nerves bundled up in rough and shitty leather that heaved and fell over in the shallow waters as his knees buckled then gave way from underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding but the ringing in his ears got louder and louder. So loud that he couldn't hear himself cry out or think, he just slapped his hands up to his ears and kept his head from exploding. It all seemed too quick, passing by in less than a moment's notice and then it was gone.

_"I can go no further," The Emperor had said to him when they found themselves trapped in a dead end and ambushed by the enemy. The woman, Captain Renault had been slain earlier on an assassin's blade and Glenroy would be quick to fall after. "You must take this to Jauffre, he alone knows where to find my last son."_

_Emperor Uriel handed something to Zoltan, his hands, he remembered, felt dry and calloused from the years._ _He looked at his own hands then up to the Emperor, the sounds of clashing steel were getting louder. "What about you?" The Dark elf asked in concern, detesting the idea of leaving the Emperor to die in this place_

_"My journey is ending, but you need to take this and get out of here." He said firmly. "Find Jauffre, and for the sake of all Tamriel,_ **_close shut the jaws of Oblivion!_ ** _" Once Zoltan had nodded his silent acknowledgment, the Emperor smiled at him, a kind and fatherly smile._

_He almost returned the smile, finding some sort of comfort with the Emperor, but it all ended on the tip of a dagger from an assassin that crept up silently from behind._

Zoltan stared down at his own sombre reflection in the waters at remembering this. It felt like it had happened years ago and he didn't want to believe it true. His fingers trembled as he reached into his pocket, feeling for what the Emperor had given him. The cold jewels met his fingertips, guilt and sadness washing over him once again as he pulled the Amulet of Kings from his pocket.

He clenched his jaw, listening to his teeth grind together in frustration as the wrinkles of his forehead deepen, wishing with all his heart that he had not watched the Emperor die right in front of him and there was nothing he could have done about it. The Dark Elf slid the amulet on over his head then cupped his hands to splash the chilly waters onto his face before taking a deep breath and heading for Weynon Priory.

It was almost a straight shot west from where he had exited from the sewers, and with a fast pace he was fortunate enough to head up the roads and make it just after sunset, when the stars in the sky began to peer out from their blue vale of the day and watch the world below them before a thick blanket of gray clouds covered the world and the rain started.

Zoltan didn't know how much longer he could have gone on until he saw the lights of a small settlement just outside a large city some ways further up the mountainside. His muscles were burning but the water falling down onto him made his skin freeze, feeling himself dragging along through the mud, up to that solid oak door only to give one hard knock before collapsing to meet a deep sleep.

*** * ***

**_"For the sake of all Tamriel, close shut the jaws of Oblivion!"_ **

Zoltan sat up out of bed gasping, clutching the iron dagger he had found in the catacombs. He was inside some place, warm and dry, all of his things were sitting next to him on a dresser except the cotton tunic and breeches he had. A monk came into the room he was in and raised his eyebrows as Zoltan lowered the dagger and sighed.

"You're awake finally," He commented.

"Did I make it to Weynon Priory...?" The Dark Elf grumbled, rubbing his face.

"Yes, you definitely made it here alright, are you-"

"I have to talk to Jauffre," He said quickly, interrupting the monk. "Where is he?"

"Jauffre uh, he- he's in his study down the Hall." The monk said as Zoltan got up from the bed and headed down the hall, feeling the amulet underneath his shirt.

He walked inside a very clean and well kept study where a much older man was sitting at a desk.

"Uh, Hello?" Zoltan said stepping inside, unsure why he was being so cautious now. It was more than likely because he didn't know how well the old monk was going to take the news he was about to drop.

The monk glanced up at him for half a second and went back to writing something down with his quill. "I am brother Jauffre, what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Uh, Jauffre, the Emperor sent me to give this to you." He said pulling off the amulet but stopped just before showing him.

"The Emperor is dead. Is this a joke?" He asked glaring at the Dark Elf.

"He wanted me to give this to you and find his last son." Zoltan said frowning. "It's no joke. I was there with the Blades when he died." He held up the amulet in his fist to show the old monk who slowly got up from his desk and took the amulet inspecting it over closely.

"By the Nine... This is the Amulet! How did you get it? Explain yourself." He demanded.

"Uh..." Zoltan blinked, wondering if this old man was going to slice him to pieces and that thought alone made him queasy. The Dark Elf told him the entire story, from the Blades entering his cell, to Baurus telling him where to find Jauffre, going through it all and remembering everything in exact detail how the assassin came up from behind and ended the Emperor's life.

"As strange as your story sounds, I believe you." Jauffre said and Zoltan let out a sigh in relief. "If you had wanted me to believe you, you wouldn't have come up with such an interesting tale. Baurus was right to send you to me, I am probably the only person left alive who know about the existence of the Heir. He is a priest of Akatosh in the city of Kvatch-" he was cut off by another voice.

"Grandmaster?" A more young and feminine voice called from down stairs as footsteps approached. A wood elf walked into the room looking between the two of them confused. "Grandmaster, who is this..... Dunmar?" She asked, and Zoltan could hear venom in her question directed at him. He felt almost offended..... Almost.

"Ah, Kori you are back from hunting. This is... Erh I'm sorry, I never got your name." Jauffre said. The Dark Elf looked away from the much shorter Wood Elf and back up to the old monk.

"Zoltan," He mumbled.

"Right, Kori this is Zoltan. He was with the Blades and Baurus when the Emperor was attacked and he brought us the Amulet of Kings." He could see the look on the woman's face, the same look Jauffre himself had given him earlier of distrust and disbelief.

"Are you sure it's real, Grandmaster?" She asked turning her pointed stare away from the Dark Elf.

"Yes, I am very sure that it is real and that Zoltan is indeed telling the truth." The monk turned his attention back to Zoltan. "As I was saying, we must get to Martin before the enemy is aware of his existence. Go to Kvatch and bring him here."

"You honestly believe that a Priest of Akatosh is going to listen to a stranger tell him that assassins are after him and that he should come with me? For all he knows I could be an assassin myself." Zoltan said.

"Let me do this, grandmaster," Kori said quickly before Jauffre could speak. "I can convince him to travel with me and we can bring him to Cloud Ruler Temple safely."

The old Imperial man thought this over for a moment. "I think both of you should go," He said as he wrapped the amulet in a cloth and tucked it away inside a chest which he then locked.

"What?" They both asked in unison, glaring at each other then back to him.

"With all due respect, Jauffre, the Emperor wanted me to give you the amulet because he said you would know what to do." Zoltan said shifting his weight away from Kori.

"And I do know what to do. I have told you both to go to Kvatch and bring the priest here because I believe this is much too big a task to do by one's self." The old man straightened up and looked between the two of them.

"Jauffre please, allow me to do this. I can complete this quest and bring the priest here." She said, placing her hand on her chest.

Zoltan scoffed. "Yeah in pieces in a burlap sack if he doesn't agree," He grumbled, thinking about how he was nearly cut up by the assassins himself. Kori opened her mouth to snark at him but was cut short by Jauffre speaking first.

"Enough from both of you!" He looked at them both with disappointment. "This task I am giving to both of you, it is much too dangerous to do alone and too much of a risk to lose. It's best if you both go to protect the Heir." He turned away from them and sat back down at his desk. "We have supplies and anything else you guys might need here. Take whatever is necessary and go. Both of you. In one piece. Alive." He grumbled and shook his head, feeling as if he were scolding children.

"Ah yes, because I absolutely planned on dying on my way there..." Zoltan mumbled under his breath.

"Yes grandmaster," Kori said softly. She was happy to be going but not in the company of a stranger who was claiming he was there when the Emperor was murdered. For all she knew, Zoltan could have been the one to shove the dagger into the Emperor's back, but if Jauffre trusted in what the Dunmar was saying, she was have to trust in her grandmaster's judgement.

Zoltan on the other hand was beginning to dislike the old monk. "One more thing," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Emperor said something that I can't get out of my head." He watched as the old man looked up at him curiously. "He said '... Close shut the jaws of Oblivion!' and I don't really know what that means."

"For the Emperor to say that probably means he received some sort of threat from Oblivion. And with the Dragon Fires dark and no heir to light them means the barrier between our worlds is weakening. And you are wasting time standing here instead of doing something about it."


	3. Into The Dark

_"For the sake of all Tamriel, close shut the jaws of Oblivion!" He is begging me behind that kind smile, I can see it. Emperor Uriel is telling me to stop-... Stop something but I'm not sure what exactly. The Assassins? The Emperor already knew he was going to die and death was following them on swift wings, what else could he be more afraid of? No, that isn't what he is telling me to stop. Wait, who is that behind you? Sire, turn around! He's right there-!_

_**Wake up...** _

Zoltan gasped awake again, gripping the steel dagger he had taken from the priory in his hand as he sat up expecting someone to be standing above him eager to end his life. Kori watched, startled by his unexpected motions as he just shot forward from sleep then all of a sudden completely awake and ready to kill. The Dark Elf looked around him at the scenery of the forest and the bosmer sitting next to the fire pit eating some jerky she had brought with her. It was all unfamiliar and foreign at first until he remembered what was going on. She raised her eyebrows, mildly amused by the sight of him in a panic.

"Guilty conscience?" Kori asked in between chewing her jerky.

"What?" He asked, putting his dagger away. "No, Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just seems like you feel something is out to kill you." She stood up and grabbed her pack, slinging it over her shoulder. "C'mon, Kvatch is close now, we should get there by lunch time."

Zoltan got up and rolled up his bed roll, wondering what she meant, deciding he didn't care. A faint burning greenery and flesh smell floated in the air but he wondered if he was just imagining it as the breeze picked up and it was gone.

The trek to Kvatch was tense and quiet, but he had to admit the Wood Elf was devastatingly dangerous with that bow after seeing her shoot a few squirrels for their dinner.

"Are you actually a girl?" He asked her after they had started walking along the road.

"For your information, yes, I am a girl and that really isn't any of your business now is it," she paused then said in a lower tone. "Stupid Dunmar."

"You know, I couldn't tell to be honest. Your chest is so flat you look like a short and plump little boy." He held back a smirk when she shot him a dangerous look.

"That's funny, I wonder if you were thrown into the prisons in the Imperial City because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You say you are a Dark Elf, but really you just look like you had been beaten by the guards so much your entire skin just turned into one big bruise."

He was impressed by her word choice, but he felt like he had been called worse before. He stopped walking when that smell hit him again. "Hey, Tori..." He called to her a few paces ahead. "Do you smell that?"

"My name is Kori, stupid Dunmar. And it smells like it is going to rain." She said continuing to walk forward.

"The skies are clear though," He said walking after her.

"That doesn't mean anything." She kicked a pebble a few paces away.

"Right... So how did you meet Jauffre?" He asked as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his roughed up leather cuirass. "Surely it's really uncommon that he would take a wood elf as his apprentice."

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions fist," She said. The Dark Elf raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay...?" He said cautiously.

"How did you end up in the Imperial Prison?" She looked up at him.

He hesitated on an answer, wondering if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Maybe I stole something or killed someone..." He shrugged casually.

"I don't believe that. You are too slow, too noisy and too uncoordinated to do either of those things, even if it belonged to you." She faced forward again, kicking the same pebble another few paces in front of her.

"Yeah I know, that's what I tell myself too. I'm not a thief even though I was born under that sign. The Emperor asked me about the sign I was born under before he died." He remembered, falling silent at the thought.

She frowned. "So then how _did_ you end up there?"

"Honestly, I can't remember that. I was just... There. Now it's your turn to answer my question." He walked a little quicker to match her pace. He could see her clenching her jaw.

"I never had a home. But it's the same story every poor orphan tells." She said.

He got the feeling she wasn't being honest with him but he didn't want to press her further. He was silent again, because he knew that sometimes keeping your mouth shut was better than wasting your breath on a useless conversation.

"Why did the Emperor ask you about the sign you were born under?" She kicked the pebble one last time before it skidded off into the brush and out of sight.

"I dunno, he said something about being able to see... What was it again? 'The stars allow me to see my fate'? Or something like that." Zoltan felt as if the Emperor's murder was a lifetime ago instead of only a few days. "He said the stars allowed him to see beyond which no waking eye can see and that he knew his life was going to end right before the assassin killed him."

"That doesn't make any sense," her ears twitched.

"Yeah, I know.... None of it did. And it all happened in what felt like only an hour. I got seperated from them at one point and I had to find my way around some weird caverns." He shook his head stifling an unhumorous laugh. The scent of soot and brimstone was starting to get more prominent now. He looked over at her. "Can you not smell that?"

She took in a deep breath through her nose, her chest rising then falling and she looked up at him. When their eyes met it must have finally clicked in her mind what he was talking about and it wasn't the promise of rain.

"Do you smell that too?" She asked.

"I have been smelling it for some time now and you told me it was going to rain." He said a little more than agitated, ears lowering.

"Because it will rain. C'mon, Kvatch is just up this path, we need to hurry and get the priest." She reached for her bow to keeping it from bouncing on her back as she bolted to get where they were going.

Zoltan heaved a sigh and followed but at a much slower pace. The closer they got, the more pungent the odor became. As he continued he could see the Wood Elf walking around a small encampment at the base of a hill where the city of Kvatch was resting on top. Citizens were huddled around, children were crying and people were mumbling in hushed, frantic voices

"...- Just lucky to be alive..."

"Do you think she made it to safety...?"

"...Everything is in ruins!-..."

"...- Any possibility of survivors...?"

"...- Daedra just came from nowhere..."

"What was that _Thing?"_

More murmurs floated around the air, making it heavy and sullen. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and prickled. What was going on here? The Dark Elf searched around the camp for Kori to see her talking to a redguard woman. When they were done talking she walked over to him and pulled the bow from her back.

"The city was attacked and it is now in ruins." She started.

"Clearly."

"The people are claiming it was an Oblivion gate or Daedra but no one can give me a straight answer." She took a deep breath. Zoltan swallowed hard, his throat feeling as parched as the Al'Ikir Desert when he heard this. He knew a thing or two about Daedric magic and the realms of Oblivion, but stable gates opening up on Mundus required a lot of magic to be sustained and such a thing hadn't even been heard of since the Aylieds ruled. How did he know that?

"What about the priest?" He asked. "Is this everyone that made it out?"

"The guards are holding a barricade at the top of the hill, we need to ask them about the city and maybe they can tell us more." She said turning and hurrying up the path.

"Wait, why are they holding a barricade?!" He asked as he followed her, trying to keep up.

The ascent to the top was surreal, though on any day before this it should have been just another cake walk. The sky darkened and turned an angry red color, like the color of molten rock and though there was not a cloud in the sky, the sound of boisterous thunder rippled through the land. An acrid smell of burning flesh was strong, like a bad stew a few days after it had been thrown out. Zoltan could feel the Daedric magic as he recognized it in his bones, calling to him to use their saccharine power once again. They both heard the deep thrumming sound of the gate before they saw it, a foreign stone structure erected out of Nirn like an infection, oozing Daedra. The remaining guards were fighting off a massive behemoth of a beast that Zoltan remembered was called a Clannfear, but he couldn't remember why he knew that. Its hide was so thick it dulled even the sharpest of steel swords on contact. The beast let out a roar as the guards rushed forward to slay it, while Kori stood in stunned silence. Zoltan knew he had to act quickly before the Clannfear killed them all and anything else that got in its way, hoping that none of the guards would get hit by the thing he was about to do.

He hopped over the wooden barricade but didn't pull out any of his weapons because he knew they wouldn't work. Frost formed on his palm as he made a half open fist, readying the spell for the exact moment he would have a clear shot, and he took it at the first opportunity. The Clannfear frose in its tracks, literally. Ice formed over it's entire body stopping it from doing anything else. It was completely helpless to break its fall as it shattered into a million ice shards on the ground. The guards looked visibly relieved for a second before glancing over at Zoltan. One of the guards sheathed his sword and approached him.

"That was quick thinking on your part, Dunmar. My name is captain Mattius. Are you a mage of some sort?" Even as the guard asked this he was eyeing Zoltan in his shabby outfit.

"No, erh.... At least I don't believe I am." He said trying not to fall over as the world spun around him. Kori hopped the barricade and walked over to put a hand on the Dark Elf's shoulder and steadied him, looking up at the captain.

"What happened?" She asked. More loud thunder crackled over head.

"What happened? What happened is we lost the damn city, my home!" He was clearly upset.

As the ground below his feet stopped moving, Zoltan could see the smoke rising from behind the city walls.

"A gate, as big as a temple opened up and hundreds of Dremora and Daedra poured out like a viscid substance! They overran the city before anyone could stop them."

"You said a gate as big as a temple?" Zoltan asked confused.

"Just look at the destruction around you! No one could have prepared for an attack of that scale!" Captain Mattius sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his glove.

"What about Martin, the priest?" Kori asked nervously.

"Last I saw, he was leading a group of survivors into the chapel, but we can't get to them as long as that damn Oblivion gate is still standing." They all turned they gazes to the humming gate, singing a lulling song of death that rumbled deep in their chests. Zoltan saw that there were crumbled Oblivion gate frames scattered around the clearing, which told him the gates were able to be closed. They just had to find the source of power and destroy or remove it. "We sent men in to try and find a way to close it but no one has come back out yet and we have no idea if they will."

"Alright, then we have to go in." Zoltan said and started for the gate. Kori grabbed his wrist and stopped him from continuing further.

"We have no idea what the fuck is even in there." She hissed but Zoltan could hear the fear trying to hide in that facade of hers.

"You might not but he said that we can't get into the city while that gate is standing and blocking our only way in. There are also people in there, the least we can do is go look for them and bring them back. We have to get the priest and by the looks of it the enemy is already aware of his existence if they appeared here. Either way, standing here won't solve our problems."

His words got through, she could tell he was right and they had to do something, even if it was impossible to shut the gate, the least they could do is find the guards that went in.

"Okay," She said releasing his wrist.

"You guys are joking right?" Captain Mattius asked as he shot nervous glances between the two of them. "Going in there is a death sentence!"

"That may be so, but we don't really have a choice right now. We'll try and find the people that went in and if we can close the gate, we will." Zoltan said firmly. Once again he started for the gate, Kori following him this time. He felt better knowing that he wouldn't be alone while doing this as he had a pretty good idea what they would find on the other side and it wasn't going to be pretty.

As they got closer, they could feel the heat radiating from the other side, the smell of sulfur and charred flesh was so strong it made them both queasy. The thrumming noise was so deafening now to the point they could feel it in their lungs when they inhaled the putrid air, nevertheless, they both stepped inside right into the wide open arms of Oblivion.


	4. Out of the Light

The air around them was so hot and heavy it felt like no matter how many deep breaths they took, there was never enough of it to fill their lungs. Zoltan looked around at the Dead Lands of this Plane of Oblivion, his eyes settling on Kori to make sure she was alright, but then the thought crossed his mind of; Why did he even care? Her bronze skin was already glistening with droplets of sweat, but he could see her taking in the sights of this land. He didn't give her any words of encouragement or even a pat on the shoulder, it wasn't his job to coddle her from the truth of the things that lay behind the barriers protecting Mundus. He began forward, inordinately aware of his surroundings, looking out for any signs of hostility in the immediate area. The use of magic from the ice spell had left him drained and more than a little groggy.

Kori pointed down a side path where they both saw a single Kvatch guard slay a scamp with his great sword. "There!" She said, her eyes alighting as the guard ran over to meet them.

"Oh, thank the Nine..." He panted, covered in sweat and soot. "I thought I'd never see another friendly face."

"Did others come in with you? What happened to them?" Kori asked.

The guard nodded. "They were taken to that tower over there." He said turning to look over his shoulder at the black and foreboding tower that scraped the sky like a giant Obsidian claw, situated behind a river of glowing lava.

Both elves stared up at the tower thinking completely different thoughts. While Kori believed this was the beginning of their demise, Zoltan was starting to think of ways they could get the others out and close the gate, even if it meant it closed with them inside.

"You guys aren't thinking of going in there.... Are you?" The guard asked them, his tangled hair clinging to his face from his sweat.

"Yes," Zoltan nodded. "We have to get everyone who went in there out."

"Alright, but I'm getting out of this forsaken Hellhole." He said putting his sword on his back.

"Good idea," Zoltan said before Kori could open her mouth to object. "Captain Mattius is still holding the barricade, he could use your help."

"The captain is still holding back those bastards out there? Ha! I knew he was a stubborn man!" The guard looked relieved to be getting out of here as he ran past the two of them and out of the gate.

Kori turned a pointed stare to her "partner" as Zoltan walked over to the stone bridge that crossed the lava.

"This is just one big game of 'The Floor is Lava'." Zoltan grumbled, looking at the flood gates that blocked their path to the tower.

"Why did you do that?" Kori asked walking over to him.

"Do what?" Zoltan asked, wondering if she meant the game.

"Why did you send him back out there? He could have helped us."

"The only thing he could have helped us with is getting caught by the things that live here." Zoltan said turning to face her. "And then everything would know we are here and we are trying to get the others if they aren't dead already, and maybe, just maybe find a way to close the gate so we can get into Kvatch and grab the damn priest so _you_ can take him back to cloud ruler temple."

"How do you think we can get him if we are trapped in here after we close it?" She snapped at him.

"All the gates connect to this plane of Oblivion. We can very easily find another one and-"

"Yeah that's easier said than done if we don't fall into boiling liquid pain or, or get killed by whatever the Hell that thing was outside!" She interrupted. Zoltan took a deep breath.

"There are worse things that live in this Plane than just a Clannfear," He said softly, lowering his gaze at her. She studied his face for a split second, noticing he looked much older now. "Let me finish and stop thinking with no hope. You want to serve the Heir and new Emperor, I understand, but to do that we have to just get through this part first. There are steps to Enlightenment but these steps are steep and we have to take them one at a time. So shut up and let's hurry up and get to that damnable priest before the enemy does, or at least until the guards outside can no longer hold the barricade outside. Either way, the clock is ticking." He shook his head and headed back down the bridge away from the floodgates, not knowing quite why he had told her to stop thinking like that. Could there really have been any hope for them if they survived this?

Kori lingered back a few paces, looking at the gigantic gate that blocked their way over the lake of molten rock and to their destination.

"Hey," she called to her counterpart. "That guard was fighting a scamp down a side path back on the left. Maybe if we look around there was can find a way around this."

"That's... A really good idea." He mumbled then started heading down the path as the Wood Elf walked ahead of him.

The Dead lands were not just barren rock and lava like most people had come to believe about Oblivion. These wastelands were an ever changing maze of cataclysmic catastrophes that, if not tread through carefully, one is most certain to die in. Mehrunes Dagon thoroughly enjoyed change and destruction, but oddly enough rare and exotic plants for alchemical ingredients existed here in this plane even if they looked dead. The most idiosyncratic thing about venturing in was the undeniable fact that there are so little color to it except various shades of brown, blacks, red and yellows. It was a boring place, no doubt in denying it and boring too. If Dagon liked change so much, why was his Plane of Oblivion forever stuck in a state of dreariness?

As they stumbled down the path, keeping their guard up for anything that might attack, Zoltan caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. A flower growing off the path, its petals a vibrant blue and as big as a sunflower. Curiosity got the better of him as the Dark Elf found himself walking away from the Wood Elf to cautiously inspected the unusual sight. He leaned closer, looking at the strange pattern in the center, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him until a dark thick gas cloud erupted from the center and into his face.

Kori hadn't been paying attention to the Dunmar as she thought he was close behind her until his sudden yelp had her spinning around, bow pulled back and ready to fire an arrow when she saw the stupid boy stumbling away from a patch of weeds that had a green vaporous cloud around them, clutching his throat and gagging.

"What did you do now...?" She asked lowering her bow and sliding the arrow back into the quiver with the others. He dropped to his knees vomiting and heaving for a few seconds. After watching the spectacle, Kori rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" He nodded his answer. "Good, then let's keep moving."

She walked over to him, grabbing the arm of his cuirass and tugging him up to his feet, away from the flowers. "Maybe I should be keeping an eye on you so you don't wander right off a cliff and straight into a lake of lava."

"I'm.... not gonna do that." Zoltan grumbled, wiping his face off with the back of his hand. But he let her drag him down the path anyway around the floodgates, trying hard not to smirk as her grumbling insults towards him were mildly amusing to hear.

Zoltan noticed movement before Kori did, grabbing her suddenly around the waist and ducking down behind a large boulder that had ripped it way up out of the ground at one point. The Wood Elf was about to shout in protest until he clapped a hand over her mouth and held a finger up to his lips. She watched him do this, confused at first but his eyebrows were lowered in a serious expression as those ruby red eyes stared hard into her amber ones, his sweat covered face glistened intensely in the glowing light of the fire riddled Hell around them. She was almost a little mesmerised by this until he looked away from her and back up ahead, his hand moving away from her mouth. He peeked out from behind the rock, watching a single Dremora pacing lazily in front of the entrance to the tower. Kori also peered out to see what he was looking at, holding in a frustrated sigh as she slid back behind the rock.

"So what do we do now?" She asked softly in a whisper.

"Well..." Zoltan said, trying to think. "Dremora are like cockroaches. Where there is one, there is sure to be many more hiding somewhere close by. Possibly other things too." He stayed crouched, eyes scanning the path they had come up from to make sure they were not being followed. "The guard earlier said the others were taken to this tower, it means that the other Dremora might very well be inside. This one might be guarding the entrance to lollygag around until he sees something raises suspicion and needs to warn the others about."

"That doesn't tell me how we are getting inside." She hissed. "Or how we can get past an army of those things to rescue people."

"We could sneak our way through, keep quiet until we find the others and break them free so we can fight our way out." He said looking back at her.

"That isn't much to go off of..." She mumbled, not liking the sound of this flimsy plan.

"I know, but do you have any better ideas right now?" Zoltan watched as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, wait here."

A large drop of sweat slid down his cheek as he snuck out from behind the boulder, silently making his way over to the Dremora. Kori watched him, a little confused why he believed he had to do everything himself. After all, he didn't even want to come here in the first place and she didn't want him to come with, but she had to admit that she wouldn't have entered the Oblivion gate and ventured in here alone if she had had the choice. He was right to insist they go instead of more guards, to find the others and bring them back to safety. They all had to get inside Kvatch and rescue the people trapped in the city walls before anything else, to get the Priest of Akatosh to Grandmaster Jauffre as quickly as possible. How could the Nine let this all happen though? Was the barrier around Mundus failing or.... Not there at all? They were supposed to protect the world from the Daedra with the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires... Right? This priest was the only surviving Dragonborn and they needed to get him to the Temple of the One in the middle of the Imperial-

Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed the Dark Elf creeping up closer and closer to the ugly, purple skinned brute with ugly horns sticking up out of his head in all different directions. The creature looked to be wearing Daedric armor, surely his steel dagger couldn't go through armor like that... Could it?

She watched, holding her breath as the Dark Elf buried his dagger into the back of this thing, slapping a hand over it's mouth to keep it from alerting anything else nearby with its shocked outburst. It was all so smooth, a fluid motion that he seemed to have carried through over a dozen times if not more. Then it was over and done with, one down and an entire hoard to go. Zoltan laid the body on the ground and turned around to wave to Kori for her to follow.

Kori sat there for a moment longer, wondering if that's what the assassin did to the Emperor himself... If that's what Zoltan did to the Emperor. She swallowed hard, her throat parched from this arid place, but also from the thought that she could be travelling with a murderer. Zoltan waved at her again and walked up to the tower door as she picked up her things and walked over as well, promising herself that she would kill him if he stepped out of line because none of this was making sense. He knew this plane of Oblivion, he had been here before and he was obviously very good at killing unsuspecting people. Was he just trying to kill them all so he could get to the heir and the Amulet at the same time?

She was silent when they both walked in, making sure to be as quiet as they could so neither of them notified anything else in here of their presence. The Dark Elf made a motion with his hand, signalling her to look out across the room at the center where their only source of light was coming from. A boiling pit of lava was situated at the center, a phosphorescent beam of light protruded from the pool, ripping it's way up and out of the ceiling. She looked back at Zoltan who was sneaking his way around the room with his back firmly pressed up against the wall. Kori followed suit, being sure to mind her footing at all times as this room was horribly illuminated and she could trip over anything. There were no lights or candles anywhere which made seeing quite difficult, but somehow the pair managed to make their way to a door that was camouflaged on the far wall. The thought sprung up in her mind and she almost asked him how he knew where this was, but she didn't know if he was going to answer with some sort of sarcastic answer or just an "I don't know" and honestly she didn't like either of those options so she kept quiet.

Upon noticing Kori's absence of speech, Zoltan realized her silence came as a huge relief to him but he could almost feel a shift in her attitude toward him the more time they spent in this place.

The ascent through the tower was spent without words, staying as quiet as they could to not alert anyone or anything that might be lurking about with them. They couldn't afford an entire barrage of Dremora crashing down on their heads. When they came to a landing Zoltan was quick to hide behind a wall, motion for Kori to do the same. He watched the two scamps prance about lazily before turning to the wood elf.

"Do you think you can take them out with your bow?" He whispered. She thought for a second then nodded, getting in position to take a clear shot. Two arrows down and the odd pair were able to freely move about the landing to look for where they were supposed to go next.

"This door won't open..." Kori said to Zoltan, after a few minutes of inspecting their surroundings. He had taken out one of his daggers and was tossing it into the air as he quietly thought about what they should do.

"So we have to find the key..." He shrugged, catching the dagger in his handle.

"Do you see a door knob or a key hole here?" She asked impatiently, itching to leave the predicament they were in. The heat was almost unbearable as well and she couldn't fathom how anything could survive in this place.

"No? But I'm sure it opens just like all other doors. Which means maybe we should try that door over there."

"That door leads outside!" Kori said just as the Dark Elf pushed apart the doors. The hot winds from outside blasted in their faces and to their dismay, Kori was right. The door did in fact lead outside to a very narrow stone bridge that connected to an adjacent tower. Zoltan gasped at how high up they alright were and still not at the top yet. Looking down at the ground far below made his stomach twist in all different directions and his throat tightened as he nearly threw up again if he hadn't already. He turned to Kori who was also peering out, eyes wide as Oblivion gates themselves. Somehow, the Dark Elf knew that this is where they would find answers and that they had no choice but to cross.

Gripping at the first set of spikes, Zoltan realized the winds could very easily tear him from the bridge and send him plummeting to his ultimate demise, yet he began to cross anyway. The Wood Elf watched him, debating in her own mind whether or not to follow, sensing a deep determination in her counterpart to get to the other tower. She placed the bow on her back, swallowing hard as she followed suit, holding onto the spikes for support against the winds. He looked over his shoulder at her, half expected her to still be at the door but was silently happy she had followed him anyway.

When they reached the other side, the door to the smaller tower opened with ease and allowed them inside and out of the wind, but what they saw first made Kori want to throw up this time. A disfigured corpse hung upside down right in front of their faces and the pungent smell of burning, rotten flesh lingered in the air. Other corpses were littered around the place, body parts strewn about in all different directions.

"Well I guess we found the others..." Zoltan mumbled but his thoughts were interrupted by a panicked voice calling to them.

"Over here! Please, help me!" A single guard called to them from the center of the room, locked inside a cage. The two Elves ran over quickly, Zoltan looking for a lock or switch as Kori grasped the man's cold sweaty hands in hers. He was close to death and she knew it.

"How do we get you out of here?" Kori in in a gentle voice, praying to the Nine Divines she could at least not let him die in a place like this, trapped in this Hell. Zoltan looked over at them, awaiting an answer to release him.

"You can't..." He said staring at Kori in the eyes. "But I know how you can shut the gate. Over there on that Churl's body should be a key to the Sigil Keep. You must take it and go to the top of the tower in the Sigillum Sanguis. There you will find the stone...! Remove the Sigil stone-!" He rasped out, eyes going dark as he continued staring at nothingness.

"Wait! Are there others left alive?!" She asked hurriedly but he didn't respond.

"They must have all been slaughtered here..." Zoltan said, watching as the man passed. It was no suitable death, but then again, neither was the Emperor's...

Kori released the man's hand and looked over at him. "What's a sigil stone?"

"A powerful Daedric artifact that I am guessing anchors Oblivion to Mundus." He said, going over to the dead Dremora and searching the body for the key.

"What are you doing?" Kori asked as she stood.

"Closing the gate," He replied as if it weren't obvious.

"Is that all you have wanted to do? We were supposed to get them out of here!"

"And now they are all dead. We can't bring the dead back to life, Kori!" He ripped the key off the body and walked back over to the door. He didn't know why he felt so numb to these situations, but the guard's death was really affecting the wood elf and he could see it so he spoke in a more gentle tone. "Come on... We have the key now and if we don't shut the gate more people out there including the priest will die."

"Okay," She nodded. "Let's go."

Once back inside the main tower, Zoltan pulled the key from his cuirass and unlocked the door to the Sigillum. The first thing they noticed was a deep vibrating sound that reverberated around the room and the same beam of light they saw at the bottom of the tower holding some sort of black orb up as if on a pedestal with a large iron ring around the base, held up by large black chains. The next thing they noticed was how unusually empty the room was. Taking no chances, the Dunmar grabbed Kori's hand and ran for the center of the room, up the ramp towards the stone, but with every step their feet squished into the ground as if they were running on flesh and meat. The bosmer resisted the urge to gag as her insides flopped around, but Zoltan continued pulling her along up the ramp, the vibrations from the stone rattling their guts around in their bodies. But it all seemed too easy...

Slow condescending claps stopped them both only a few feet away from the stone and they both turned to face a singular man on the platform with them that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Well done..." His voice purred out but seemed to roar with power. His skin was a deep angry red color like a blister and he had snow white hair, clad in black armor... And four arms. Kori forgot all about her nauseous feeling.

"Who are you?" Kori asked trying not to sound afraid but when his eyes met hers she could swear she was staring straight into a pit of fire, they were so yellow.

"Not too smart, this one." He looked disappointed for a moment.

"Dagon," Zoltan growled with a steely calm voice.

"That's Lord Dagon to you," He smiled at the Dark Elf, but it wasn't an approving smile. "But of course you would already know that, wouldn't you? After all, you did study Daedric magic, have you not?"

Zoltan looked away confused for a second trying to remember but all that came up was blackness before the Imperial Dungeons though it sounded familiar.

"What do you want? Why are you attacking Mundus?" Kori asked, genuinely curious of the Daedra's intentions.

"Is it not clear? I wish to rule Mundus, to destroy and change it. Not much else needs to be said."

"Well I don't think that's going to happen any time soon," Zoltan stepped toward the stone.

"Do you really think that's going to hinder me, little boy?" Dagon sighed with a roll of his hellfire yellow eyes.

The Dark Elf ignored this as he reached for the stone, but before he could grab it from its place the Daedric prince was upon him in less than a heartbeat with a steel grip around his throat. Zoltan gasped and clawed at the hand as he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"You two test my patience," Mehrunes Dagon growled. Kori pulled out her dagger and rammed it all the way to the hilt in Dagon's side, causing him to drop the Dark Elf and spin around, back handing Kori so hard she spun and landed on her side. Zoltan gasped for air, reaching out for the Sigil stone and yanking it from the beam of light, expecting it to be burning hot to the touch yet is was freezing cold. The entirety of the tower shook trepidatiously as the beam of light shot out through the open ceiling and into the sky.

Mehrunes Dagon stared at the two of them, backing away as he ripped the dagger from his side, the large chains around the pedestal snapped and clanked hard against the walls as the world of Oblivion around them grew brighter and brighter, the shrieking of the light getting louder as well, pounding in their eardrums. Zoltan watched as the Daedric prince reared back with the dagger to throw it at Kori but was quick to lunge for her and shield her as the world of Oblivion fell apart around them.


	5. Martin

The light that enveloped him was as cold as ice, tiny shards cutting right through his armor and gathering in his hair, making it cling to the skin on his face. Is this what it is like to die? The icy cold light ran down the back of his neck and under his armor making Zoltan shudder in realization that it wasn't light, it was only raining. Why would it be raining if they were dead? Kori released a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in for awhile and she opened her eyes, slowly looking up at her Dark Elf companion who had her wrapped in his embrace and was beginning to shiver from the rain.

She noticed steam rising up off of their clothes as they sat huddled together in the mud like two scared children. Zoltan's eyes snapped open when he came to the realization they were not dead, standing up suddenly and releasing her from his arms. She fell backwards into the mud as the Dark Elf opened his arms, welcoming the rain falling from the sky.

"We're alive!" He exclaimed as if he couldn't believe it was true. Kori glared up at him from the mud though it would seem she was right about it raining after all.

"Was it necessary to push me?" She grumbled and picked herself up. Captain Mattius and the other guards holding the barricade rushed over to them to make sure they were alright, disbelief clear on their faces.

"You guys did it! How? I didn't think you guys would make it back." The captain asked them.

"We removed the anchoring point and the gate shut on its own." Zoltan explained.

"That's interesting, but nonetheless helpful. We still have to get inside and rescue the survivors, are you ready to do that?"

"Are there Daedra inside?" Zoltan asked, wondering if there would be any survivors.

"I think so, which is why we need to head inside quickly." The captain prepared his men including the guard they rescued earlier, telling them all that the city and its people were still in need. They rushed inside without another word, hellbent on helping the survivors.

Zoltan on the other hand was more than ready to leave the rest of this to Kori and just run away, flee Cyrodiil and head to Skyrim or Elsweyr but he got the feeling he should at least stick around to get the priest. He tapped the shorter wood elf's shoulder and she turned to look at him before following the guards.

"As soon as we get back to Jauffre, I think I should leave. I don't want to do any more quests or deal with Daedra and Oblivion." He spoke to her in a hushed voice. She stared at him in disbelief and utter disgust.

"Are you serious?" She hissed at him. "This isn't going to help, you know."

"As it just so happens, I am very serious right now. I have complete confidence you and Jauffre will take the priest and the amulet to wherever he needs to go and stop Oblivion from merging with our world." Zoltan said. "I don't remember who I am or where I came from and now all of a sudden I was put in the emperor's path right before he died and going all over this continent to find a strange person, fighting creatures from Oblivion and nearly getting killed. I don't know about you, but I want to find answers about my past and I can't do that if I am dead."

"Well if what you are saying is true, then the worst part is over! So what do I care if you die?" She snapped at him then turned and headed inside the city. Zoltan took a deep breath, resisting the urge to groan as he followed her.

Kvatch was in ruins.

Houses had been torn apart, their once beautiful interiors exposed and engulfed in flames that were slowly being extinguished by the rainfall. The very top of the temple looked like as if had been ripped off the rest of the building, now laying on the ground in a heap of shattered glass and stone that was blocking the path to the rest of the city.

 _What could possibly be that large to do something like that?_ Kori thought as she looked at the scenery around her, but she got a strange feeling as her mind wanted to the four armed man Zoltan called Dagon.

The temple in front of them should have the priest and all the remaining survivors. She walked right inside with the rest of the guards, leaving the Dark Elf outside.

"Oh boy, and now she's mad at me." Zoltan muttered to himself, walking to the temple. When he got inside, he could hear the hushed crying of children and mumbles of people floating around the stone walls.

"I need a report," Captain Mattius said to a redguard woman also clad in Kvatch armor, Kori standing next to them with her back to the Dunmar

"Sir, we are all that's left." She said, sadness in her voice.

Zoltan paid them no attention as he walked past and scanned the room for the priest, walking over makeshift bedroll, stepping over people as they laid on the smooth stone floor. Soft coughing, sobbing and whimpering met his ears as he looked at each and every person he passed until he saw a man standing alone at the far end of the room by the altar. His back was turned and his head bowed in respect, maybe praying? Seems many people turn to the gods when disaster happens, even if the disaster is already over.

Kori noticed the dark elf slowly make his way over to a man praying and decided she needed to go speak to him before Zoltan could make a fool of himself. She left the guards as they talked, giving a run down of everything that has happened, making her way to her "partner" as the priest turned to face them.

"You must be the priest of Akatosh," she greeted him politely.

"Indeed I am, or... At least I was. I have heard how you two closed the Oblivion gate and drove back the Daedra-..." He stopped talking as Zoltan gasped, a noise that made both of them look over at him, those ruby red eyes staring hard at the face of the priest as he was remembering something. The priest looked confused for a second until the same realization seemed to overcome him as well. Kori felt like she had missed something as she watched the two of them, waiting for this moment to come over her as well but all she knew was... this man was a priest. She already understood that this was Uriel Septim's last son, what more did the two of them know?

Zoltan looked just as happy as he felt inside, trying to hold back his laughs of joy. "Martin? Is that really you?"


	6. The Heir and the Hierarchy

The melodious chirping of a hundred thousand countless cricket played through the forest as a small fire burned between 3 strangers who sat in a tense silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Shadows cast from the fire danced on each of their melancholy faces, playing upon the darkness of the night. Martin, however, was the first one to speak.

"So... I'm Emperor Uriel's last son?" He asked, to which both the elves answered in unison.

"Yes."

"And assassins killed my father and half brothers?"

"Yes."

"Then why did Daedra destroy Kvatch? To get at me?"

"Probably," Kori said, pulling jerky from her bag to eat, watching the priest take in this information.

"Then I don't understand why a group of assassins would use Daedric magic to kill me but not my father. I don't even want to think about an entire city being destroyed because of me. Not even I knew who I was until an hour ago when you both told me." Martin stared into the fire, guilt settling on his face as he rested his chin on the backs of his hands. "It's all so strange..."

"The Emperor sent me to find you Marty- erh... Martin." Zoltan said softly, correcting himself on his former friend's name. "He kept telling me that the stars somehow showed him his fate and maybe that is why I was in the Imperial Dungeons. Because he knew that I needed to find you. This is all too complicated to make up."

"I understand, that doesn't make it any less strange but I trust you. I know you are telling the truth." Martin said before biting into an apple.

"I have never been able to lie to you," The Dark Elf smiled a little, but that smile faded when he remembered that he couldn't remember. Somehow it just felt like something he had said before.

"And how do you two know each other?" Kori asked as she ripped a piece of jerky apart and ate one.

"Zoltan and I studied Daedric magic when we were kids," Martin laughed. "We were both very reckless but eventually I turned away from all those things and started serving other means. Mainly the gods and the best way I knew how. So I became a priest. I don't know what happened to him after we parted ways all those years ago."

"You and me both..." The Dark Elf sighed, wishing he could remember. Martin looked at Kori who only shrugged, just as confused as the priest was.

"What do you mean, brother?" Martin asked. Zoltan looked over from where he lay on his bedroll at the imperial man he had grown up with, the childhood nickname they had called one another made his chest feel tight.

"Honestly I-... I just can't remember anything." He explained with a shrug. "Your father just came into my cell one day after I had been there for so long, time just didn't exist down there. I just happened to be there when he came and that was it. He gave me the Amulet of Kings, told me to find Jauffre and to '...Close shut the jaws of Oblivion!' then the assassin killed him and tried to kill me too."

"What did he mean by that? The Oblivion thing you said." Martin asked, leaning forward in interest.

"I don't know," The Dunmar shook his head. "Well at least I didn't know at the time but I think I can make an accurate assumption that when he saw the stars, he saw Oblivion too, trying to merge itself with Mundus. I am starting to think that's what he meant."

"Hmmm..." Martin hummed then took another bite of his apple, chewing thoughtfully. "A very cryptic man, I suppose. Why did he go to your cell specifically?"

"As it turned out, there was a secret passage that lead under the city, through some catacombs and out through the sewers. They were going to use that to get the Emperor to safety." The Dark Elf turned and looked back up at the night sky.

"You didn't tell me that," Kori said, staring at him.

"Well, you never bothered to ask." Zoltan said which made her frown.

"Well now that you mention it, when are you going to be leaving?" She asked bitterly making the Dark Elf groan in irritation.

"Leave?" Martin looked surprised, expecting an answer from his friend but the Wood Elf spoke first.

"Before we reached the chapel to find you Martin, _HE_ was talking about fleeing Cyrodiil and letting this whole mess blow over." She said then took an angry bite into her jerky.

Martin sighed. "Why did you say that? The Emperor sent you to find me, maybe he knew-"

"Why would that matter now?" Zoltan asked sitting up right on his bed roll. "The Emperor is dead and I couldn't save him! I was scared more than anything! Scared that maybe no one would believe me and I would get punished for killing him! I was terrified by what we saw in the gate, I don't know who I am or where I have come from and then all of the sudden I'm here, being sent to rescue a priest of Akatosh. It's like the gods just plopped me into this situation because they wanted me to get FUCKED!"

Another long and painfully awkward silence ensued between the three of them as the Dark Elf glared at the two sitting across the fire, wishing for a bit of sympathy. But when they just stared back at him he scowled and rolled over, his back facing them. Kori took a deep breath and added another log onto the fire as it was beginning to die down. It was hard to keep a fire going when everything was drenched from the rain. Martin bit into his apple again, thinking maybe there was a reason his friend had lost all of his memories.

Kori took a deep breath. "The Emperor chose you for a reason-"

"The Emperor is dead." Zoltan seethed with anger and self loathing. "My best friend's father, Uriel Septim was murdered right in front of me and I couldn't stop it."

"You're from Morrowind." Martin said softly, in an attempt to change the topic. The two elves stared at him in confusion so he continued. "You said you couldn't remember. You are from Morrowind. Your father came here to Cyrodiil right before the Red Mountain exploded and reduced the province to nothing but ash."

"That was.... Way too long ago to make sense." Zoltan said sitting up. "It isn't possible, I'm only a few years younger than you."

"It probably doesn't make sense at first but you also don't remember that you were a vampire. So who is older than who now?" Martin smiled.


	7. Mistakes

"A Vampire...?" Zoltan whispered in amazement for the fiftieth time as they continued walking along the road to Weynon Priory. Martin nodded slowly, trying to hide a smile that just got bigger every time the Dark Elf repeated himself. "But wait, how did I get cured? There is no way anyone can cure Porphyric Hemophilia once it is already set."

"I am not sure, when we parted ways you were still like that. You look as if you have only aged a year or so since the last time I saw you." Martin said watching Kori for a moment as she walked ahead of them.

"I mean... I have heard of vampires curing themselves but I'm not sure how, I kind of just thought it was a myth to begin with." The Dark Elf thought hard for a long time trying to remember anything before the cell, anything at all but nothing came up.

"That is a mystery I guess you will know once you get your memories back." The Priest said.

"If I even get them back..." Zoltan sighed, frustrated at this point someone else knew more about him than he did.

"At this point, I don't know why the gods do anything they do. I'm starting to wonder if they are even care at all."

"Hey you two, we are almost back to the Priory," Kori said over her shoulder. "Maybe we can ask Jauffre what he thinks about this vampire cure."

"I think I would rather him not know I used to be a vampire..." Zoltan said softly, adjusting the daggers on his hips uncomfortable at the thought. He already believed the monk didn't like him, best not to give him another reason.

"Then I guess it stays between us," Martin shrugged. Zoltan looked at the man he once called brother, smiling just a little at the thought none of them would tell.

The Wood Elf stopped for a second to fall into place next to her companions. She nudged Zoltan gently with her arm to get his attention and he looked over at her in surprise. She didn't say anything for a moment as they kept walking but he could tell something was on her mind. Before he could ask she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," She said quickly. This caught the Dark Elf off guard more than it should have. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What... Do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"About pretty much what I said last night." She said looking at the ground. "I didn't fully understand what you have been through and I didn't know whether or not I could trust you. I was harsh with my words."

"Ya know, it's okay," He said to her, confused on where this was all coming from. "I wouldn't have believed me either. And honestly, I feel like I have heard worse in the past so it doesn't really bother me."

"I know but still, I'm sorry for what I said. When we get back to Jauffre, he will probably want to head straight for Cloud Ruler Temple to regroup with the blades then head to the Temple of The One and light the Dragonfires and stop this crisis..." She crossed her arms over her chest not looking at the Dunmar. He could still see the bruising on her face from where Dagon had struck her. "Where will you go after all this is over?"

Zoltan thought for a long time about that answer. "You know... I'm not quite sure yet. Probably just stick with Martin or head out and try and find my memories. But those seem to come back whenever I'm around him." He wanted this to be over as soon as possible and they were so close to ending this it almost felt like anything and everything could go wrong at this point.

"Well, if you would like to, I'm sure Jauffre would be able to make you one of the Blades." She suggested. The Dark Elf's ears raised as he looked at her.

"You really think so?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, the Blades protect the Emperor. You would have a legitimate reason to be around him. Like when you guys were kids." She shrugged. "You would be serving a good purpose too."

"I would appreciate that Kori-"

"Shhh!" Martin shushed them and stopped walking, straining to listen to something far off in the distance. He turned his head, a look of horror settling on his face as they all heard screaming and the clashing of steel in combat. Kori was the first one to start running to the priory, followed by the other two drawing their weapons and chasing after her.

"Where is Jauffre?!" She shouted at one of the monks who was hiding in a sheep pen out front. He had a nasty gash on his forehead, she noticed, as he pointed at the chapel with uncertainty, though he screamed and ran from the pen as a Mythic Dawn Assassin came out from the priory, looking to finish what he had started with the monk. But when his eyes landed on Martin and Zoltan he immediately changed direction, heading for the two of them. "You guys go find Jauffre!" Kori shouted at them as she ran inside.

Martin's hand glowed an iridescent white with a frost spell as he readied himself for a fight, Zoltan doing the same beside him, holding his dagger out. The assassin was big and carried a mace, lumbering towards them which made him slow. The Dark Elf was quick to find this out and use it to his advantage. Martin threw his frost spell as Zoltan got ready to defend from the mace the came swinging at him, though the spell caught the big burly man off guard, slow to regain his composure but he wasn't able to do so in time as Zoltan ran straight for him, plunging his dagger right up under his chin. The assassin made a gurgling noise behind his mask as he batted Zoltan away from him with the mace, making him release his weapon as he rolled to the side, out of breath from the blow. He glanced up, trying to ignore the stars in his vision as he looked between Martin and the attacker that collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. Dead. Martin held out his hand to pull Zoltan up to his feet and the two ran for the chapel, ignoring the stabbing pain he felt in his ribs.

As soon as the two boys got inside, they watched awe struck as the Grand Master of The Blades sliced another assassin in two with his katana.

"You made it!" Jauffre said relieved, sheathing his sword and walking over to them. The old monk was red in the face panting hard from the fight, yet he hadn't sustained a single scratch. "I am glad to see you both are alright but I fear the enemy came here for the amulet!"

Zoltan gasped as he realized something. "Kori went inside to get it!" He said quickly, looking over at Martin. An expression of concern passed between them before they both dashed out of the chapel, the priest close behind them.

Zoltan was the first one to burst into the Priory, looking around frantically for his friend. "Kori?! Kori are you alright?!"He asked, heading up to the study on the second floor. "Kori!"

Books and broken plates were scattered all around the room, a shattered chest in the corner and small blood splatters made him stop in his tracks, looking at the destruction that took place here. Jauffre came up beside him, martin only a few paces behind as the dunmar inspected the chest, running the tips of his fingers through the blood spatter.

"Where is she?" Martin asked in a whisper, fearing the worst.

He felt his lip quiver as Zoltan looked at the tips of his fingers, swallowing down the lump in his throat as what he was about to say would confirm the Priest's fears. "They got her... They got her and the amulet."


	8. Hidden Within Books

Cold didn't come close to accurately describe the tediously vapid trek up the mountains to Cloud Ruler Temple. It was every bit as painful and extreme as the heat of Oblivion itself and the silence made it even worse since none of them had anything to say to one another after Kori had been taken. Guilt weighed heavily upon Zoltan's conscience, though Martin looked how the Dark Elf was feeling. Sad, nervous, but most of all he no longer held that confident composure like when they first met. Zoltan sighed as their destination came into view, he never thought that a stone fortress would ever feel comforting after being in the Dungeons for so long, yet this place seemed to offer some sort of a silent acknowledgement to their plight. It was like no one ever came here on good conditions, having been through strife many time before this and would continue to go through many more long after they were all gone.

Many days were spent here as they waited for their next move, looking for some sort of lead on this cult and the Daedra attacks. Yet things were peaceful in an odd sort of way, snowflakes would occasionally fall from the sky and land in his dark hair, sit for a minute then either blow away or melt as he often found himself standing up on the high walls of Cloud Ruler looking out at the province below them. The Imperial tower could even be seen from all the way up in the Jerall Mountains that sat on the border edge of Skyrim to the North. It was so serene to the point it could have fooled anyone into thinking that absolutely nothing was wrong, perhaps maybe there was no crisis happening and Oblivion was still kept at bay behind the barriers.

It was a beautiful afternoon where the sun was playing peekaboo behind a thin layer of clouds, yet the Dark Elf welcomed what little warmth it provided as he stared out into the green lands that stretched on and on for miles until it reached the Topal Bay and those glittering water.

"You can see almost all of Cyrodiil from up here," Jauffre spoke calmly, walking up next to Zoltan and placing his palms on the stone ledge that came up to their stomachs. "It really is quite breathtaking."

"I wonder where she is..." Zoltan whispered before he could stop himself. Jauffre raised his brows for a moment before going back to a neutral expression and looking out at the scenery.

"Where ever Kori may be, we will find her. For now, I have a job for you. It's time we take the first step into finding her." The Grandmaster said looking over out of the corner of his eye.

The Dunmar's brows knitted together in confusion. "A job...?"

"Yes, a job. Do you remember Baurus? He was with you when the Emperor died."

"Of course I remember Baurus, old man. How is he taking it by the way? The death, I mean." Zoltan turned to face the Monk.

Jauffre sighed and looked over at the Dark Elf. "The Emperor's death has been hard on us all, Zoltan. Baurus has been taking it pretty hard but he has sent word from the Imperial City that he may have a lead on the group of Assassins that took Kori. I have a feeling you should go speak to him about it." Jauffre turned to leave.

"You know," Zoltan piped up making the monk turn and look back at him. "I wasn't very nice to Baurus at first... I was more interested in what the Emperor had to say."

"From what I understand, I don't believe Baurus has held it against you. He asked me if you had made it alright with the Amulet. Also, I do believe you would be well suited for this task, taking into consideration what Martin has told me. We need to play better than the enemy if we are going to stop them."

"And you think I'm your best player on the board? Jauffre, I don't remember my last name, I have amnesia or something, I doubt that anything I can do will help." He protested.

"That might be so, but I have also heard how you went into Oblivion and came back too. What did you happen to find in there? Ah! That is indeed a question for another time. There is a set of armor for you down in the East Wing. I'm sure you will find it useful." Jauffre continued walking inside. Zoltan sighed heavily. It would seem that everyone else knew more about him than he did. After a few more minutes, he decided it would be good to head inside and speak with Martin if he wasn't busy learning to become the new emperor, that is. He walked into the Main Hall, plopping down at the table across from his friend. The Imperial man looked up at him from the book he was reading, quite sick of it already.

"Hey," He greeted gently, trying to put on a brave face. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, you having a tough time there?" Zoltan asked playfully.

"You were always the joker, you know that?" Martin said setting the book down. He studied the Dark Elf's face for a long minute. "You look... Different somehow. Unburdened in a way, yet the weight of the world rests on your shoulders."

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" The Dark Elf stared at his friend.

The Priest let out a sigh. "Let's see... About 5 years."

"And what have you been telling Jauffre I have done over 5 years ago?"

Martin was silent as he looked at his friend. "Perhaps the gods have taken your memories away for a reason... So you would not be burdened by the weight of your past."

"You talk about burdens as if any of us are free from that right now, Marty." He growled. "Please, I need to know who I was. There are things that I have done and I don't remember how I did them or why I know how to do them. Things that just barely reach the surface and then disappear faster than I can grab them... Who was I?"

Martin was silent again for a long, seeming to age right there in front of Zoltan's very eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you. But you might not like what all I have to say."

"Just-... Out with it already!"

"Alright, alright... You were an assassin. Not like the ones we are dealing with right now, you were different. Better perhaps? But maybe you don't have your memories because you needed a fresh start in life? Something that wouldn't get you in trouble."

The Dark Elf felt like groaning at the mention of the gods, hating whenever they were brought up. "I don't give a fuck about the gods, they have a funny way of screwing people over."

"Oh, I agree with you on that." Martin sighed. "Anyway, didn't Jauffre give you a quest to do?"

"If you mean talking to Baurus, yes."

"I see, so that is what he is sending you to do?" Martin picked up the book again.

"What?" Zoltan asked confused.

"Jauffre was asking me about you. He was curious about how you and Kori made it out of Oblivion, so I told him you used to be a very good killer. I didn't tell him you were necessarily an assassin perse, but a killer. Which you were. It was scary sometimes. When Baurus contacted Jauffre about the information he found, I suggested you would be a good person to send and get the information. You might be able to find where they are keeping Kori." At the mention of finding the Wood Elf, Zoltan smiled, nodding. "Also, did he mention anything about making you a Blade?"

"No?"

Martin nodded. "Well, I would prefer it if you became one... Someone has to protect me when we-... When I become Emperor..."

"Well, if that's the case then I suppose this 'killer' should go talk to Baurus then."

* * *

Zoltan was surprised when he went down into the East Wing to grab the armor that had been made for him. It looked as if they had somewhat deconstructed a set of Blade's armor to be lighter, smaller and a Hell of a quieter for him. In the end, he got a set of armor suitable for wearing to do their missions as a glorified bodyguard.

The Imperial City was alive and bustling with all sorts of people that were chattering about food, shops, clothing and gossip about their neighbors. Were they even aware that Oblivion was upon them, trying to merge itself with Mundus? Zoltan was almost horrified with how ignorant some people could be. He did, however, notice that some of the guards standing on watch seemed a little on edge. At least more than usual. Maybe they knew about the Emperor and the group of Assassins working with a Daedra... The Dark Elf couldn't say for sure as he turned his attention to a little slip of paper Jauffre had given him on where to meet Baurus and exchange information.

He walked in, immediately greeted by the Innkeeper offering him a drink. The Dark Elf shook his head, declining politely as he scanned the room for that one familiar Red Guard, who happened to be sitting at the bar counter. He was wearing mundane clothes which would have made him blend in very well if it hadn't been for that Akaviri Katana resting in his belt. The only sword like it in this entire city. Zoltan walked over about to greet and apologize for his actions down in the dungeons when they had first met but Baurus quickly grabbed him by the wrist pulling him to sit onto the empty stool next to him. He was taken aback by the sudden harshness of the Blade, but guessed he deserved it.

"Listen and don't say anything," Baurus whispered softly. "There is a man sitting in the corner over there. In a few minutes I'm going to get up and walk out of here and he is going to follow me. You follow him. Clear?"

Zoltan nodded once to show he had heard. Hmmm, so Baurus is being followed... Zoltan raised a hand to get the barkeeper's attention, asking for a mug of ale even though he wasn't planning on drinking it, sliding a coin on the countertop to pay. He leaned over the counter to look at his reflection in the murky waters of the alcohol, glancing at the High Elf out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the back and pretending to read a book. He could tell the man wasn't actually reading by the lack of interest and tense façade he donned while sitting. Or perhaps the book was just that bad...

Baurus stretched next to him and stood up from his seat, though Zoltan remained planted firmly in his, he watched the Red Guard walk to the back of the tavern and disappear. And he was right... The High Elf lackadaisically set the book he was "reading" to the side and stood, following Baurus out of the room. Zoltan got up quickly and did the same, wondering how Baurus knew that this man was following him, but he didn't have time to question it right now.

Zoltan silently shut the door behind him, watching the stranger follow the Blade down into the wine cellar.

"You picked a bad day to come here," the High Elf said as Baurus as he drew his katana on the stranger. The stranger raised his hand above his head, his normal tunic and breeches shifting into the familiar black and silver armor of the assassins, the same sight he witnessed in the sewers before the Emperor was killed. Zoltan couldn't keep his anger in check, lunging for the assassin from behind with his dagger drawn.

The Dark Elf grabbed the Assassin's head before he could conjure up his weapon, slicing the throat of this man before Baurus could do anything to stop him. Thick hot blood poured out of his neck, down his front as he attempted gasping in surprise, trying desperately to suck in air but it only made a grotesque gurgling sound as he twitched and lurched, death creeping upon him. Zoltan dropped the body and looked straight at Baurus who stared back at him shuddering.

"I'm glad that's over, check the body real quick." He said, looking around for any more attackers. Zoltan knelt down and checked over the body pulling out only an interesting looking book. After realizing they were in the clear, he sheathed his katana back into his belt. "Look I am happy to see you and I'm sorry that was so sudden. I guess my poking around caught their attention."

"What was all that about?" Zoltan asked him, putting away his dagger.

"I found out that the group of assassins that killed the Emperor call themselves the Mythic Dawn," Baurus said kneeling over the body. "But please tell me you at least have some good news?"

"I found Martin Septim, but why does that name sound familiar?"

"It's the cult following of Mehrunes Dagon, a Daedra of Oblivion." Baurus continued, looking up at Zoltan.

"Which explains the Oblivion gates opening up all over Cyrodiil." _And also explains why it's that Daedra specifically._ "Okay, what do we know about them?"

"Not much. What did you find on the body?" Baurus held out his hand for the book. He handed it to the Blade who flipped through the pages real quick. "Hmmm... Mysterium Xarxes? I don't know exactly what this is but I know someone who could help. She is a scholar and mage right here in the Imperial city by the name of Tar-Meena, I can go check it out."

"No, I'll go. If this group is after you then you should probably stay hidden."


	9. The Path of Dawn

After his and Baurus's little escapade, Zoltan believed himself to have had enough of the Imperial sewers. Though Tar-Meena had insisted she get her claws on all four books to decipher what hidden messages lay in their pages. Or maybe she just wanted the complete set? The Dark Elf groaned softly as he stared at this old tomb of some ancient prince long passed away, the one the Librarian swore was the clue she had found to what they were looking for. It just looked like some old dusty tomb to him with a map of Cyrodiil carved on one wall. The ivy that was slowly creeping up its walls were definitely pretty though.

He slumped against a tree staring hard at this tomb that he hoped with all his being that it somehow lead him to wherever Kori was... By the gods, he was beginning to miss her line of inquiry and the silence was making it hard not to think about her and how the Dark Elf desperately wished this wasn't happening. That maybe she would have been fine if he hadn't met the Emperor...

Zoltan took out a loaf of bread and his water skin from his pack, trying to concentrate on finding a way into this tomb or crypt or whatever it may have been, hoping it would open up to a secret passage that lead deep underground even if it was to the sewers again to a secret hiding place that would have been right under their noses this whole time. He was about to take a bite out of his loaf when his face lit up with a strange light which caught the Dark Elf off guard. His eyes lifted to see the stone map on the side of the tomb illuminated with the Mythic Dawn sigil above it and a single star on the map itself.

He scrambled to his feet, shoving the water skin and bread off his lap to run up to the stone, his ashen blue hands feeling along the lit carvings of the star, knowing that this had to be the location of the Cult's hideout. Zoltan pulled his own map from his bag and held it up to mark his destination before folding the parchment up and placing it back into his bag.

"Hold on just a little longer, Kori..." He whispered, as if somehow she could hear him. "I'm on my way."

* * *

The horse between his legs had brought him up through the mountains next to a beautiful stream that flowed from a waterfall into a larger pool. The air was crisp and the sky above him clear as the sun was about to reach its peak. As the Dark Elf looked around, he decided it would be safer to dismount and proceed on foot so no harm would could to mare Jauffre had given him. He took her by the reigns and tied her so she wouldn't run with all of his gear. Only the Nine Divines knew what he was going to do once he found Kori. He shouldered his bag and gave the mare a carrot before heading off the path, looking for anything that might give the entrance to the Mythic Dawn's sanctuary away when his eyes landed upon a poorly crafted door in between the cover of a few large boulders. Zoltan gripped his dagger and pulled the door open, the smell of earth and stagnant water greeting his nose along with faintest smell of smoke. He recognised this particular scent to be from lit torches, similar to the ones he was used to in the Imperial Dungeons. Someone was definitely here.

The Dark elf descended, easing the wooden door shut behind him then drawing his blade as he crept down into the dark. The sunlight that streamed between the planks offered little help the farther down he went until he was completely submerged in darkness. Envying Khajiits for their natural gift to see in the dark, he produced the Night Eye spell so he could see and continue to make his way down, the musty smell getting stronger as he went. The small tunnel opened up into a larger cavern and on the far right, he could see a single torch burning brightly next to a door and a man in red robes wringing his hands together and waiting patiently for something.

Zoltan sheathed the dagger, sighing as he leaned against the tunnel wall and waited for the spell to wear off and for his nerves to settle back into place so he could appear calm, like he was meant to be there. But even as he walked towards the man he was trembling. When he saw Zoltan, his hands dropped to his sides and he only uttered a single phrase.

"Dawn is breaking,"

"Greet the new day, brother." The Dark Elf responded in kind to him. He smiled and gave a nod.

"Good! You are finally here. I am Harrow." He introduced himself. "It is a special day for you to arrive, Lord Camoran is reading from the Mysterium Xarxes. Give me your things and we can head inside for the ceremony."

Zoltan knew if he hesitated it could raise suspicion with Harrow, but giving all of his things would leave him defenseless in a nest surrounded by enemies. He clenched his jaw and handed over his possessions.

"Here, you should change immediately out of that armor," Harrow said, producing a set of red robes for him to change into.

"Are these-" _Necessary?_ Zoltan almost blurted out. "New?" He willed himself to ask.

"Of course!" Harrow responded happily. "Hurry and change and we may be able to see the Lord giving his speech."

He took the robes, feeling the dyed fabric in his hands. It was red but it wasn't a dark red. More like red fire. He eased out of his armor, stripping himself in front of this stranger but he guessed it was to make sure he had no hidden weapons on his person. The robes felt soft yet stiff against his skin and once he was all dressed up, it was time to party. Harrow gave another nod and unlocked the door, leading him into some well lit halls and out another door to the shrine. It was a large dug out cavern that led down into a pit where Zoltan could hear a voice reciting something that made his flesh crawl.

 _"When I walk the earth again, the faithful among you shall receive your reward. To be set above all other mortals, forever. As for the rest, the weak shall be winnowed, the timid shall be cast down, the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon."_ A man in blue robes was reading from a podium above a sea of followers dressed in red. Behind him was a statue of Mehrunes Dagon, as large as three men, in his true and terrible form. And sitting just in front of a statue behind Mankar Camoran on a stone bed was Kori.

Zoltan nearly let out a gasp when he saw her sitting there, tied and gagged, maybe a little bruised but alive no less. Harrow led him down farther to stand with the rest of the followers.

"The time of cleansing draws nigh," Camoran declared, standing above the rest of them on this marble platform, the Amulet of Kings around his neck. "I go now to Paradise. I will return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!" He turned as a portal, a rip almost, as bright as the sun opened up behind him and he stepped through, vanishing from Mundus. Zoltan cursed softly as a young woman stepped up in place of Mankar Camoran.

"We have a new comer here with us. Today they shall slay the sacrifice to honor or Daedric Lord, Dagon." She said, her voice like honey, her hair the same color. "Advance, initiate!"

Harrow tapped Zoltan's shoulder, motioning for him to go up there to this young woman. _Wait.... She doesn't mean Kori, right?_ He thought to himself in horror as he slowly walked through the crowd and climbed the steps up to the woman. when their eyes met, He could tell Kori instantly knew it was him and he was relieved she recognized him, though her amber eyes was glaring, as if she had expected him to be here not under cover, but in betrayal. He looked away from the wood elf and to the woman in red with a big staff on her back. She was smiling at him.

"My name is Ruma. I'm Lord Camoran's daughter." She said placing a gloved hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Her comfort was absolutely not what he needed at the moment. "To show your loyalty to the Mythic Dawn you must take the silver dagger, initiate, and slay the sacrifice." Ruma demanded, showing him the weapon on the podium resting next to a big, ugly book.

Zoltan felt his stomach twisting all up in knots as his fingers met the cold silver, not knowing how he and Kori would get out of this alive. He turned, looking at this woman as if needing her approval but really he was sizing her up. For a high elf, he knew she would be skilled with magic. They were outnumbered and he knew it all too well from the many eyes staring up at him, watching, waiting for him to do as told. He stepped up towards Kori, her eyes full of anger towards him, his own heart pounding in his chest like a hammer on steel. Did she really still believe that he was in on all this?

He bit his lip, with no plan in mind and grabbed Kori's arm in his free hand. She tried jerking back away but he brought the dagger up quickly and he saw in that moment the look in her eyes of true fear. The dagger slid cleanly through the ropes, releasing her from her binds. 

"What are you-?!" Ruma tried speaking out but he was quick to silence her with a swift motion of the blade across her throat. Her blood spilled out from her neck, down the front of her robes, darkening them instantly as Zoltan yanked Kori up to her feet by her arm. He made a dash for the ugly book as the onlookers started shouting in confusion and anger.

"Come on!" He said to the Wood Elf who was standing frozen on shaky legs, confused as to why she wasn't dead. "Kori! We have to go!" His words seemed to bring her back to reality as the followers of the Mythic Dawn began running towards them, pulling knives and daggers from their robes.

"Zoltan?" She mumbled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the platform as the giant statue of Dagon began to crumble and fall. He didn't say a word as he made a mad dash for the stairs, out of the pit only to find the door they had come through locked.

"Shit!" He screamed, wishing to just smash through the door.

"I know a way!" Kori said, tugging on his sleeve and running in the opposite direction. She was slow and a bit unsteady but he helped her through the passage with the cultists close on their tails. The pair were able to dash through the halls, Zoltan taking out a few of the robed opponents that came too close with the help of Kori telling him the way out when they came to what appeared to be a dead end.

"Are you sure this is it?" He asked, panting. Kori nodded her answer, too winded to speak. She pointed to a lever on the wall off to the side, the voices behind them getting louder. Zoltan pulled the lever and the stone slide out of the way, revealing the same cavern Zoltan remembered on his way in. He grabbed Kori, putting her arm over his shoulders and half carried, half dragged her the rest of the way out. He burst through the shabby wooden door out into the sunlight, hoping their attackers wouldn't follow them out.

Kori groaned and covered her eyes with one hand as Zoltan continued down the path to where he had left the horse.

He helped her up into the saddle, climbing on behind her and taking the reigns into his hands, digging his heels into the beast's sides to start galloping down the path. The Dark Elf didn't care if they weren't being followed now, he had to get her to Cloud Ruler Temple where she would finally be safe.


End file.
